This invention relates generally to implements for oral hygiene such as toothbrushes and gum massagers and more particularly to a gum brush suitable for use principally by infants from the time when they start teething to the time when their milk (deciduous) teeth have become fully grown.
The teeth of infants are milk teeth of immature structure and readily become carious or decayed unless they are cared for especially well. However, infants are of ages at which it is difficult for them to carry out thorough cleaning of their teeth, and even when they are compelled to brush their teeth with conventional imbedded-bristle toothbrushes of small size, this care is not sufficient for preventing caries.
On one hand, as so-called civilization progresses, and the dietary standards improve, the frequency with which infants consume foods and drinks tending to promote tooth decay increases. For this reason, cases of dental caries in infants have been rapidly increasing in recent years in comparison with other discases and are becoming a serious health problem.